


Little Surpises

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men like this are one in a million.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Surpises

When you first saw him you were at the movies watching Frozen with Rebecca, your little 5 year old girl with your sister and her kid. Reb was tugging on your sleeve asking if you could get her some popcorn pretty please before the movie started. You saw your sister give you a nod, acknowledging she would keep an eye on here while you were gone. You gave your thanks and with your ticket, went to the concession stand.

 

As you ordered the popcorn and a small kit kat for yourself, you felt a tap on your shoulder.

 

“Excuse me miss, you dropped your card.” a deep voice sounded behind you. You turned around and your jaw almost dropped. Standing there, holding out your debit card, was a tall man with short, dirt blond hair that was held back with a pair of black sunglasses. A simple, fitted t-shirt clung to his shoulders and arms, revealing slight muscles. His light laughter broke you out of your spell and you shook your head, before extended your hand to take your card.

 

“Thank you, sir.” you replied meekly as the cashier called out your total. You offered him a smile before turning back to pay for the food. As you finished up you offered the kind gentleman a wave and headed back into the theater, desperate to tell your sister what happened.

 

You didn’t see the man again until a few weeks later when you took Rebecca to the park to play. You were sitting on a bench reading your book, half keeping an eye on your little girl when all of a sudden you get a face full of excited puppy.

 

“Whoa Edgar, down boy. Sorry, he’s still a hyperactive puppy” came a familiar voice. You set your bookmark on the page and closed it, looking up in the familiar blue eyes of the man from the movie theaters.

 

“Hi again.” you greeted, smiling at him. His face light up in recognition as well.

 

“Hello again to you too. I’m sorry we didn’t have time to talk before. My name’s Ryan.” he said, holding out a hand. You shook it and gave your name in return.

 

“Such a beautiful name.” he replied smoothly. You blushed and looked around him quickly, happy to see Rebecca sitting on the ground with other girls and few boys. You leaned back and took in the puppy before Ryan. It was a calico mix, that much was obvious if the random patches of orange, white and black had anything to say about it, and based on its body type, it appeared to be of shepherd dog breed.

 

“Wow, she’s beautiful. What’s her name?” you inquired as you gave her scratches behind her ears and on her rump.

 

“Edgar.” was Ryan’s reply. You couldn’t help but laugh, which Edgar took as a sign it was okay to give you licks all over your face.

 

“I’m sorry, Edgar for a girl is funny.” you said as soon as you calmed down.

 

“I know. I didn’t realise she was a girl until after she got used to the name.” he shrugged. Edgar suddenly stopped attempting to lick you more as something caught her attention. Both you and Ryan looked, seeing nothing.

 

“Well, since this is the second time we’ve met, and finally got ourselves introduced, do you mind if I gave you my number?” he asked casually, Edgar jumping down from the bench and starting to pull on the leash. Ryan quickly shouted off his number and gave in to Edgar, allowing her to chase whatever it is she saw. You laughed as they disappeared from sight and Rebecca came running to you.

 

“Mommy, who was that?” she asked. You looked to where they had gone, then back to her.

 

“That was a very nice man, Reb.” you replied, and she ran off, shouting that she liked his puppy.

  
  


The next time you saw Ryan, you panicked because Rebecca was with you. You and your sister had decided to take the kids to the zoo to enjoy the animals, and it seemed Ryan had a similar idea, though he was with a group of friend that between them all had one child. There was an observatory deck looking over a small wolf sanctuary that Rebecca and her cousin were looking through.

 

“Look mommy! I see them!” you niece shouted. Reb and her plastered their faces onto the glass, soon followed by another girl, and a few other boys - one of which appeared to be in his twenties.

 

“Hello again.” the sound of Ryan’s voice called to you. You spun and saw him with 4 other guys, and a couple girls. “Gavin, leave room the kids, geeze.”

 

The man at the glass, Gavin, just mumbled a reply as two wolves came into view. The kids all gasped, watching as one attempted to fight with the other.

 

“Fancy meeting you here.” you coyly said, turning to watch from above the glass. Ryan came and stood beside you, blatantly ignoring the calls from his group.

 

“Well, what can I say. I work with a bunch of kids.” he motioned to Gavin at their feet and you both laughed. “What about you?”

 

You panicked slightly. Here was a great guy, at least great in the number of times you met him, that seemed interested in you, and you had a kid. No guy wanted more than he bargained for.

 

“Oh you know. Who doesn’t love the zoo, eh?” you laughed nervously. However, that was cut short and Rebecca came running to your legs.

 

“Mommy! Mommy! Come look at the wolves with me! Can you lift me up? Pretty pleeeaaase?” she begged, tugging on your pants. You sighed and pulled her up, sitting on her on your hip. She laughed happily and looked at the other wolves coming into view.

 

“A girl, huh?” Ryan asked. Rebecca, at being mentioned, turned to look at Ryan.

 

“Hello Mr.Good-Man sir. I like your puppy.” she stated, “I’m Rebecca, but don’t you dare call me that!” she pouted, holding out her hand like you taught her. Ryan laughed, holding his hand out for her to shake.

 

“Hello there Fair Lady. May I call you Becca then? Did you wanna know something neat about wolves?” he asked. Rebecca nodded her head, to both the name and the chance to learn something new. You set her down as Ryan squatted beside her, both peering through the glass. He started to tell her about the hierarchy in wolves and how to tell what wolf has what status based on their tale.

 

You smiled. Rare was a man who liked kids enough to do something like this for a near-stranger. You sister leaned in and whispered into your ear,

  
“He’s a keeper, that one.” and laughed, watching you blush.


End file.
